This invention relates generally to mounting systems for wall partitions and particularly to a height adjustable bracket assembly for task lights and the like.
Wall partitions are commonly used to divide up office space and it provides a considerable saving in desk space if task lights and similar items can be mounted to the partition rather than taking up valuable desk space.
Mounting systems for partition walls are known in the prior art and are generally mounted to the wall partition in one of three ways. One of these is by attaching a permanent bracket to the wall, another is by providing the task light with a clamp by which it can be attached, for example, to the top of the partition and the third is by providing a bracket assembly which is mounted to the slotted channel which forms part of the partition. It is the latter group with which the present invention is concerned and in this group brackets are known which include elongate bases having rear tangs which interfit the slots provided on the partition, for example as manufactured by Waldmann Lighting Co. of Wheeling, Ill. While such brackets do include height adjustment, they are not readily adapted to suit all slotted wall partition channels and are not adjustable to suit the differences found in the depths of standard and deep partions.
Mounting systems are also known which provide for a task light to be mounted on a track extending between wall partitions in order to provide greater adjustment for task lights, and the like. One such system, manufactured by Luxo Lamp Corporation of Port Chester, N.Y., utilizes plate brackets which are attached to slotted channels and include bent portions for carrying the track or rail directly. One disadvantage of this system is that deep or shallow brackets must be used depending on the type of wall partition and there is no depth adjustment.
The present bracket assembly and bracket assembly overcomes these and other disadvantages in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.